Forgotten in Marriage
by ArcadeInk
Summary: To get Poseidon back on the council and to stop Zeus from getting to powerful, a goddess must do something that she vowed to never do. An AU version of Average White Writer's fanfiction 'Forgotten in Marriage'.
1. Chapter 1

I was having a normal day on Olympus, as I was once again fighting with Poseidon. We were arguing about who should of become the patron Athens,

We were interrupted when we were called to go to the throne room for a meeting. Father said it was mandatory for all Olympians to attend, which meant that he was going to either brag or destroy some sort of imagined threat.

When I arrived at Olympus I was still really mad at Poseidon. Father flashed in, being dramatic as always. When everyone finally settled in Zeus began.

"I'd like to open the meeting by congratulating Poseidon with his recent marriage to Amphitrite" Father started, a smug look on his face. Zeus, he had arranged a marriage of his brother with Oceanus' daughter. He said it was to improve Olympus's relationship with the titan of the sea, but his real motivation was because of Poseidon siring a child with Hecate, who had turned out to be an incredibly powerful child. And Zeus, being the kind of person he is, did not like and instead of being civil he forced his own brother into a loveless marriage.

I did not like my father's plan but the child he was worried about was rumored to be more powerful than most of the Olympian Gods themselves.

Still we all clapped for Poseidon, but we soon received a terrifying glare from Poseidon making us all stop. However it did not faze Zeus, no he just kept clapping. He then went on to gloat and rant about his brother's marriage, only stopping when the rest of us felt he had exhausted the topic an hour ago.

He must thought he was on a roll or something because he did not stop there with the subject.

"But of course that's not the only thing we should be celebrating, is it Poseidon?" Zeus said in a sarcastic tone, "How is your illegal _son_?"

Zeus said son as if it was the most degrading word he could muster. Though Poseidon did not take to it. So Zeus took another jab. "Isn't his mother that minor Titaness" he spat on the floor, "of magic? You know, I always thought Hecate was a bit of a whore."

That's when Poseidon snapped.

We could tell because he broke Zeus' neck.

"ENOUGH BROTHER." Poseidon spat. "I know you arranged my marriage just to spite me! I know you called this meeting so you could gloat. But enough! You can keep your shitty council but from now on you rule without the sea!"

With that the sea God disappeared in his own personal hurricane.

The mighty Olympian throne room of the Gods was silent; except for the quiet groans form Dionysus' unconscious form.

Father, however, soon regained his pompous and arrogant attitude.

"Well it's not like we needed him anyway."

The sky God had never been so wrong.

Poseidon did not join the Olympian council for the remainder of our time in Greece.

It had seemed that only my aunt Hestia cared to try and get Poseidon on the council again. Some of us were to scared to try anything and others did not care, like myself. So what if he left, at least I did not have to deal with such an idiot any longer.

Centuries later, we began to feel the flame of civilization, later on renamed the flame of the west, move away from Greece. It seemed as if Greece was no longer going to be our home.

This was the first time anything of the sort happened, so we were scared. Many of us went wild with imagination of what was to come.

A few days later I was sitting in my library, the most vast collection of books and scrolls in the known universe, I was reading a book on architecture by Ictinus who built a temple for Apollo. I was sitting comfortably when out of the blue I hear someone clearing their throat indicating that they wanted to talk to me. Good thing too because if they tapped my shoulder I would have probably impaled them.

I raised my head to find Artemis standing there. I looked at her questionably wondering why she was here.

"I came here because I want your opinion on something" I nodded wanting her to get to the point. Before continuing she seemed to be bracing herself, I wonder why? "What do you think about Poseidon le-" I cut her off, ranting about every dumb thing he has done and every single one of his flaws, then I stopped because I too have been thinking about this, and as much as it pained me to say this next sentence, I knew it was right.

"But we do need him" I saw her shocked expression and I grinned, it was not often I surprised her like this. "I mean he is one of the most powerful Gods and he's not a bone headed idiot like our brothers."

She nodded, presumably thinking about what I just said.

"I agree." She stated, "I think we should have a plan to get him back on the council, if things turn against us." I nodded in agreement and we started to brainstorm.

If you are wondering, yes the term brainstorm did come from me but because of how I was born but because how I make my children, by thinking of everything I want in them.

The first thing we agreed on was that it should be something that spited our father, Gods would he be mad if he found out what we were doing. It was common knowledge that to get a favor from one of 'the big three' you had to piss off one of the other brothers.

Next we agreed it should be marriage, it would make sure the fix would be more permanent and we were sure that Poseidon would appraise the irony.

Our next decision to make was about who would be married. We started with person who would link the deal to Poseidon. The sea God himself was obviously the first choice, however he was already married, which started this whole thing well half started. The next people to come to our minds were his sons: Perseus and Triton.

Triton, the younger child, was the only godly child of Poseidon and Amphitrite and herald to the seas. He was not much of a threat to Zeus.

Perseus, the first child of both Poseidon and Hecate, was extremely powerful. His domains had not been made public yet but he was rumored to be able to take on some Olympians and win, I wondered who? This was enough to make him considered as a threat by Zeus.

You probably came to the same conclusion, Perseus was our match. But we still needed to know who he you be matched with.

"Well obviously it should be one of our sisters." I was thinking of how to annoy Zeus as much as possible.

"Great!" Artemis said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now all we have to do is find father's favorite daughter."

When the words left her mouth I knew that it meant either me or her were getting married. I was gaping just thinking about being married, you know there is a reason why we take these vow's.

"But this is only a back up plan." I stuttered out, still thinking about what my future could entail. " You never know, old fish-for-brains might come back any day now."

For the first time in a long time, I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so it took a while to get this chapter up and I am sorry about that. So, in light of that I will be trying to at least do a chapter a week, but I cannot make any promises. Also second thing, as most of you know, An Average white writer originally made this story, when he finished, I contacted him asking if I could redo the story. That is how this story came to be, but for chapter one and most of this chapter, it was basically his writing all I did was turn it into Athena's P.O.V. and added a few sentences of my own. Now that is no longer the case, after the coin flip that will occur in this chapter it is all my writing and will be like that until the end of this story. Anyway, I am going to rap up this A/N and let you enjoy the story or not, up to you. Bye!**

We were now in Spain.

The flame of the west had moved from Greece a long time ago. And still Poseidon hadn't rejoined us on the council.

Artemis and I had thought about putting our plan in to action many times: when we moved from Greece; when Rome began to fall, when the European tribes began to from nations. But we deemed none of these appropriate for the drastic action our plan involved.

All through our time as Romans Poseidon was feared by the people. He sank any child of Zeus or anyone/thing that had any association with his brother that dared to enter his domain. Killing everyone from peasants to emperors, striking fear into the hearts of the fearless hearts of the Romans.

When we became the Norse gods, he left us still. He lead long boats astray, leaving Viking expeditions to starve, not even taking the time to give them clean, quick and merciful deaths. Again, like the Romans, the sea was feared as an untameable enemy.

But then the tribes that now rules over Europe, began to unify, becoming nations. Soon they began to compete and the most powerful country became clear.

Again the flame of the west moved. But this time we went to Spain.

However, Poseidon still sat in his palace at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Spain being a monotheistic country, my father became very arrogant, more so than when he was Jupiter at the height of the Roman empire. He began to think they were only worshipping him as he was the king of the gods.

He started to ignore the council, and none of us were powerful enough to make a difference. This, I must say, pissed off the majority of the gods, from the minor gods to the other Olympians. This signified that Artemis and I must initiate our plan.

The council needed Poseidon back.

I was about to finish my book about naval battle strategies and go find Artemis, when all of the sudden she appeared in my library.

"Artemis" I said without looking up.

"Sister, I believe it's time to start our plan" she announced, which made me look shocked, I did not expect her to want to start the plan. Still I understood that it needed to be done.

I sighed, "I agree, Zeus has become too arrogant, he is ignoring the council on all matter, if we do not act quickly father might start banishing 'threats' to Tartarus." I said.

"Yes, and Poseidon's the only one powerful enough to put him in his place" Artemis stated.

I sighed again, dreading what I was about to say.

"I guess we should finish our plan then. Which one of us will marry Perseus?"

I left my question hanging there, not a sound could be heard coming from either one of us.

"what about a game of chance, fifty-fifty? You pick one, I pick the other, the loser has to marry Perseus."

I was considering her idea, I was also glad I did not have to choose between us. "But what shall we bet on?" I asked.

"Ummm..." She seemed to be trying to think of a game to bet on, honestly not to brag, but I thought of fifty already, ok, maybe twenty are in my favor.

She pulled out a dramacha and inspected it. "I'll flip the coin, you call what side will be facing up when it hits the floor, if you're right. If you're wrong, I win. Deal?" She said.

I thought it over, the coin was not loaded, it was a fair chance for either one of us. Why not? Oh wait, because everything I stood for is at risk. Oh well too late to back out now, right? Right.

I nodded to show I accepted her deal. "So, what will it be goddess of wisdom? Heads or tails?" She taunted as she flipped the dramacha into the air.

As it reached the highest point I called it, "Heads!" Oh gods do I hope I am right. As it began its descent, I could not help but count the times it flipped, it kept me calmer then if I just watched it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but were only seconds, it hit the floor.

Guess what side it landed on? Guess, come on just guess. Did you guess heads?

You're wrong.

I had lost the biggest bet of my life, and I wished I was dead. I looked up at Artemis, she seemed so relieved and, thought she was trying not to show, I could see the giant smile on her face, she was probably thinking about her huntresses, or the fact that she gets to keep her maiden vow. I envied her so much at that moment, I wish I could find a loop hole out of this but sadly there was none. I had lost the bet and now it was time to hold up my part of the deal that will most likely ruin my life and reputation.

Artemis was about to speak when I practically yelled, "Leave now". Artemis was shocked, but seemed to also understand and teleported away.

I was mad beyond belief at no one but the stupid fates. I summoned an xiphos, and started hacking and thrusting at every book I could lay my xiphos on.

Around an hour later, I was exhausted from destroying my library, but with a quick drink of nectar I got my energy back. With a snap of my fingers my library was returned to its former glory. I I.M'ed Artemis to tell her that I was sorry for freaking out, she said she understood, I also said that I was going to leave to Poseidon's castle tomorrow and asked her if she wanted to come.

"Of course, I would want you to do the same if I lost" Artemis stated, which made me feel a bit better knowing that my favorite sister would come. We had arranged to meet up at my palace at twelve in the afternoon. I said good bye then cut the connection.

Tomorrow I am going to ask my worst enemy for permission to marry his son, who I do not want to marry. Yay! My life is shit!


End file.
